Yeni meets Yami
by Gechset13
Summary: Yami Marik meets a girl. Is not an OC or Mary-Sue. Is a gift for a friend of mine.  Only a meeting. Nothing more nor less  T for languages


Yeni meets Yami

Ein heißer Tag in Ägypten und eine junge Frau wischte sich mit einem Papiertaschentuch den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Welcher Idiot hatte sie dazu geritten in dieses heiße Land der alten Pharaonen und Pyramiden zu kommen? Stimmt, sie war es selbst.

Dieses sagenumwobene, mystische Land, wo man in den kleineren Dörfern noch immer an die Flüche in den Grabkammern glaubte.

Yeni sah sich auf den Marktplatz von Kairo um, ehe sie zum größten Fluss der Welt, den Nil, ging, um zu den Fähren zu gelangen. Der Fluss war ruhig und so musste sie nicht in Gefahr laufen Seekrank zu werden.

Leichtfüßig ging sie zu der Reling, schaute ins Wasser und ließ sich den warmen Wind durch die Haare wehen. Ihr Blick wandte nach links und ein junger Mann fiel ihr ins Auge.

Sein Haar war wild und stand von allen Seiten von seinem Kopf ab. Unter seinen Augen verliefen präzise gezogene Kajalstriche und seine Augen selbst strahlten mystisch, wie das Land aus dem er kam.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Yeni war es, als könnte sie die Einsamkeit in den violetten Augen geradezu spüren.

Der junge Mann dreht sich genau zu ihr hin und kam langsam auf sie zu. Yeni konnte die Kälte, die er ausstrahlte fast schon auf der Zunge schmecken.

„Was starrst du mich so an", fauchte er. Es war das genaue Gegenteil von dem, was sie sich gedacht hatte.

„Ich starre nicht, ich beobachte", antwortete sie reserviert. „Ich bin Yeni."

„Hab ich dich nach deiner Lebensgeschichte gefragt, Kleines?" Der junge Mann baute sich vor der zierlichen und wesentlich kleineren Frau auf. „Ich bin Mariku!"

„Musst du dich immer so aufplustern?" Ein zweiter junger Mann, der ihm zum verwechseln ähnlich sah, gesellte sich hinzu. „Du solltest wirklich etwas netter zu den Gästen in diesem Land sein."

„Halt's Maul, Malik! Du bist nur mein schwacher Hikari! Ich brauche dich nicht mehr!"

„Gewesen, mein Freund. Ich bin dein Körper gewesen." Malik funkelte sein Gegenüber an.

Yeni stand nur blöd daneben und traute weder ihrem Gehör, noch ihren Augen. „Hikari? Körper gewesen? Was ist das hier für ein Film? Ihr zwei seid doch Zwillinge."

Mariku sprintete gleich auf sie zu, fauchte sie bedrohlich an aber wandte sich dann wieder ab. „Misch dich nicht ein!"

„Hallo? Ihr zwei streitet euch vor mir…da kann man wirklich mal nachhaken. Ihr seht euch so ähnlich aber dann auch wieder nicht."

„Ich sagte doch, dass er mein anderes Ich war. Mein Gefäß", murrte Mariku.

Nun sah Yeni sich beide noch mal genauer an. Es gab frappierende Unterschiede zwischen den beiden Männern.

Wie Mariku, hatte auch Malik unter den Augen präzise Kajalstriche. Sein Haar war heller und glatter als beim anderen. Seine Augen strahlten aber keine Einsamkeit, sondern Lebensfreude aus und von ihm ging eine Wärme aus, die sich sehr gut anfühlte.

Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sich zwei so grundverschiedene Menschen, so ähnlich sein konnten und dann doch wieder nicht.

Ihr war es nun egal aber ihr Interesse war geweckt. Der Malik interessierte sie weniger, als Mariku. Dieser Typ hatte etwas an sich, was sie magisch anzog.

Da Yeni nur ungern mit Menschen sprach, die sie nicht interessierten, ließ sie Malik links liegen und besah sich danach Mariku aus sicherer Entfernung an.

Dieser hatte ein feines Gespür dafür, wenn er beobachtet wurde, blickte über die Schulter und fauchte wieder verachtend. „Was willst du von mir? Bin ich das 10te Weltwunder, oder was?"

Yeni musste sich ein lachen verkneifen. „So toll bist du auch wieder nicht…ich war nur interessiert daran, wer du bist."

Der Angesprochene kam bedrohlich auf sie zu, indem er sich größer machte, was sie jedoch völlig kalt ließ. „Wer ich bin? Ich bin eine Bestie in Menschengestalt, die schon unzählige unschuldige Seelen gequält und verbannt hat", flüsterte er ihr mit düsterer Stimme zu.

Die junge Frau lachte kurz und lieblos auf, begegnete seinem Blick aber wieder mit voller Aufmerksamkeit. „So einen Unsinn hab ich noch nie gehört. Du willst eine Bestie sein? Du weißt doch gar nicht, was das ist…Idiot", tönte sie.

Ihr lachen blieb ihr im Halse stecken, als er diesen ergriff. Mariku drückte nicht zu, sondern versuchte nur sie einzuschüchtern. „Ich und keine Bestie? Glaubst du allen ernstes, dass ich ein Weichei bin, wie meine schwächere Hälfte?"

„Meinst du damit Malik? Du bist jedenfalls keine Bestie…dazu bist du nicht in der Lage." Sie nahm ihn einfach nicht ernst. Auch sonst fürchtete sie so gut wie niemanden. Jeder kocht nur mit Wasser und das bedeutete für sie, dass niemand wirklich überlegen war.

Mariku wollte zudrücken, wollte sie gequält am Boden liegen sehen, nahm jedoch nur die Hand weg und drehte sich um. „Geh mir aus den Augen, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist!"

„Machst du jetzt hier einen auf harten, starken Mann?" Yeni wedelte abwertend mit einer Hand und gähnte gespielt. „Geschenkt. Wenn ich an etwas Interesse gefunden habe, dann will ich auch näheres darüber wissen."

Der Ägypter verzweifelte fast an der jungen Frau, die nicht aufzugeben schien. Wieder fragte sie ihn etwas. Er schwieg und knurrte nur bedrohlich, wie ein wildes Tier, was nicht in Ruhe gelassen wird.

„Wenn ihr zwei eine Person wart…warum bist du jetzt hier? Habt ihr euch in irgendeiner Form getrennt?"

„Halts Maul! Du nervst gewaltig. Hast du dich in mich verknallt? Willst du ein Autogramm? Oder ein Foto? Verschwinde und zwar SOFORT!"

Die anderen Passagiere auf der Fähre wurden hellhörig und schauten interessiert zu den beiden rüber, in der Hoffnung etwas Spannendes erleben zu können. Viele vermuteten etwas wie ein Stalker und sein Opfer, oder ein Liebespaar, was sich auf einer romantischen Reise stritt. Als sie jedoch bemerkten, dass da nichts erwähnendwertes mehr gab, wendeten sie sich ab und gingen ihrer Wege auf dem Schiff, welches bald auf der Westseite anlegen würde.

Mariku war die Aufmerksamkeit, die die anderen ihnen zollten nicht entgangen. Sein braungebranntes Gesicht verfärbte sich dunkler, was er bislang noch nie gekannt hatte. Sein Blick schweifte umher und erfasste jeden, der über die beiden tuschelte. Menschen waren so dumm und zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Er sehnte sich jetzt nach seinen Dienern, die ihm diese kleine Nervensäge vom Halse halten würden, wenn er es befiele.

„Ein kleiner Zauber hier, ein kleiner Wunsch da…und schon waren wir getrennt…oder besser gesagt…ich war wieder frei und konnte mich eigenständig bewegen. Und alles im eigenen Körper." Er zuckte bei seiner kurzen Erläuterung gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Danke", grinste Yeni. Nun war ihr Interesse gestillt. Mehr wollte sie nicht hören, ging auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, wodurch er derbe zusammenzuckte.

„Das war ein Witz! Wer sagt, dass ich von dir angefasst werden will, du Zicke!" Wütend und knallrot im Gesicht sprang er zurück, weit weg von ihr.

„Wie jetzt? Ein so großer Junge hat Schiss vor einem Küsschen auf die Wange? Ich dachte, du seihst ein ganzer Kerl. Hab mich wohl in dir getäuscht, du vertrocknete Jungfer!"

„Wie bitte", keifte Mariku. „Was fällt dir ein, so mit mir zu reden? Du bist nur ein schwaches, von Gefühlen geleitetes Etwas! Gefühle sind was für Versager! Für Leute wie dich und mein Spiegelbild!"

„Was ist denn dabei, wenn ich mich für deine ‚Offenheit' bedanke? Ist doch nichts dabei."

Dies genügte dem jungen Mann, er packte sie grob an den Oberarmen und presste seine Lippen auf ihre.

Unbeholfen, wie sie fand, variierte er den Druck der Lippen und löste sich letzten Endes von ihr.

„So küsst doch kein Kerl…", flüsterte sie enttäuscht.

„Als ob ich was dafür kann, dass Malik so verklemmt ist!"

„Schieb es nicht auf ihn, du Idiot! Er ist bestimmt reifer als du!" Yeni strich sich über die Lippen. So lasch hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt. Immerhin war er ein Ägypter, ein Südländer und die galten ja als Heißblütig.

Die Fähre legte vor Gizeh an und alle Passagiere, so auch die beiden Ägypter und Yeni verließen diese. Enttäuscht drehte sie sich von ihm weg.

/Aber vielleicht sieht man sich noch mal wieder/, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. /So groß ist Ägypten nicht./


End file.
